pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sexy Farmer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pocket Frogs Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey :) Hey There Great little wiki youv'e started up here. Im an experience editor on the English Wikipedia under the name Ismashed Please let me know if there are any articles that nead creating or improving im a huge fan of the game and will hopefully be here to stay :) Samka 20:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Breed Pattern template It looks great! Looks like it has all the vital information and will remain consistant. Just seen on touch arcade and also from nimblebits twitter they are making a frogedex which will list all the frogs availiable in game, which should help us! Touch Arcade Article I also made a wikipedia page for Pocket Frogs which has an external link to this wiki, so it hopefully should get us noticed more Wikipedia Page Samka 15:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Kudos! Great idea having this wiki. Hopefully it'll grow in popularity over time! I'll do my best to contribute. - Ahmaz Calculating Max Value Farmer, Looking to help. Do you know if anyone has cracked the code on how the max value for a particular frog is calculated? Not sure who asked this question originally, but I'm interested in this, too. I've started working on it. The first step is to gather as much information about every species of frog possible. I think this would mean writing down the species, max value, and growth time for every frog you find. Is there somewhere we can collect this information so that I can analyze it and try to crack the code? - Fizzisist 22:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've been doing the same thing. I "borrowed" it from someone one the forums at nimblebit. Whoever it was had a google docs spreadsheet for every type. I'll see if I can find the link for it. I've been working on getting all the anura types and see if I can come up with something from that. So if you have the max value of any of those, you can leave it on my talk page. I'll list the ones I need. Bluemilkman 03:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bluemilkman, Sexy Farmer just sent me a link to a great google spreadsheet for this. It might not be as complete as the one you have, though. Send me the link on my talk page or here, please! We should work together on this. - Fizzisist 03:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll fill in the blanks if/when I get added to be able to edit it. That'll probably be faster. Then I'll for sure work with you on it. Bluemilkman 03:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, for now could you post a link to your document, just so I can see if I'm wasting time filling in stuff in this spreadsheet that you already have? Thanks. - Fizzisist 14:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Already filled in all the ones I have for Anura breed. I'll fill in the rest after I get out of class today. Bluemilkman 15:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to help you guys with this. I've requested access to that google doc. If you add me to the edit list I'll input any max values I have too. Thanks! Kelsa.Delphi 17:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) HAha! I got into the spreadsheet and am adding things now. All my frogs, and all my friend's frogs and all my catalog frogs. :D Kelsa.Delphi 21:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting different values for some of them. So I don't know if what you breed them with affects what the max price is or not. I'm going to do a little more tinkering with breeding and I'll see if I can figure this out. And we should probably move this conversation somewhere where more people will find it. Bluemilkman 21:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Thanks everyone for contributing to the spreadsheet. The Anura page is almost complete! Lets keep at it. Maybe when it's filled in completely a pattern will emerge... - Fizzisist 22:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bluemilkman, I've only seen one with a value different then what I have... possibly it was a typo. I think if you see a value in the sheet different than what you have in your game, change it; but notate at the side or bottom that the value was inconsistent. That will also give us all more data if there is some other breeding factors which effect price. Kelsa.Delphi 23:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I have moved the discussion: Calculating Max Value to this forum. The spreadsheet is open to use and edit for anyone who knows the address to it. If you are still having problems accessing it, please use link included on the spreadsheet to request access and I will add you. Sexy Farmer 03:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Glass Frogs So Glass is special "mutant" color... we should have a list of combinations proven to result in glass frogs, since it is so rare. I'm dumb and didn't note the breeds I've seen produce glass previously... but I'm going to from now on. As soon as I actually have some data I'll add the page; unless one of you already have some. Kelsa.Delphi 17:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) So I found one combination again and created the page:Glass We should add combinations as they are found. Also feel free to edit the into I just threw it together while also trying to work; so I suspect it is subpar. Kelsa.Delphi 20:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Scammer Somebody has posted a cheat / scam on the Glass Frogs page in the comments, maybe it should be removed as it isn't fair to the devs on the slim chance it is real and not a scam. -- UnicornMoon 08:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Hey. I've never done this before so sorry for any noob mistakes. I realise my photos are huge, for instance but my regular desktop has crashed (can't sync! oh dear) and this laptop is incredibly basic. But I look forward to helping where I can. Arjay74 00:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm having a similar problem, I've tried uploading different sizes, tried both thumbnail and regular, but can't seem to get my photos to upload like the rest of them on the page. Are there instructions on uploading photos? (Just FYI - I took a screen shot of the Froggydex, opened it in Paint to cut out the different frogs, saved them seperately, and tried to upload, the pixel size was ~120x115, around the same as the others on the page). Thanks! Mlski5735 14:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about the habitat backgrounds? If so, take a screen shot and upload that. Then use the insert the picture button and choose "Thumbnail" and 50px. Sexy Farmer 03:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments on Breeds page Hey Farmer, how come the breeds page doesn't have a talk page? The comments are getting a little out of hand. Maybe we could transfer a lot of those conversations to a talk page somehow. - Fizzisist 08:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Type in "Talk:Breeds" it will take you to it. Sexy Farmer 15:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, thanks! Fizzisist 20:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It is probably best to make a forum instead though, as the talk page is only accessible if you actually type in talk:breeds each time. This means only people who know about the talk page will be the only people to use it unless you make a new forum for it. Sexy Farmer 03:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it because the talk page is somehow disabled? It shows up as a tab in the top right corner for some of the other pages... - Fizzisist 23:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The best place to have a discussion is in the forums which are already available to use. This centralises all the discussions and makes them easy to find, rather than segmenting discussions all over the wiki and making people waste time looking for discussions to respond to. The only pages that have the discussion tab are the front page, community channel and the forums. If you like, you can put a link to the relevant forum in the corresponding wiki page. Sexy Farmer 08:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page I agree. So much comments going on, we need somewhere for people to talk. I think Chroma has 3 pages of comments - Timmy The best place to have a discussion is in the forums which are already available to use. This centralises all the discussions and makes them easy to find, rather than segmenting discussions all over the wiki and making people waste time looking for discussions to respond to. The only pages that have the discussion tab are the front page, community channel and the forums. If you like, you can put a link to the relevant forum in the corresponding wiki page. Sexy Farmer 08:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) How about adding a comment like 'Request a "" frog on the Wikia forum. Please don't make requests on this page" and have a link to the relevant forum (Chroma, Glass etc) for each relevant page (Chroma, Glass etc) Tim Morris 08:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) That way people know not to comment there and are directed to ask on the forum. good idea. Sexy Farmer 08:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of Pages/Comments that Promote Circumvention of Pocket Frogs Definite yes. I don't agree with cheating, or encouraging cheating. Tim Morris 08:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if I see any pages or parts of articles cropping up I will edit them out, and I will report any comments I find to you or somebody else that can help. You'd have to let me know who else is capable though, because so far I only know that you can do that. -- UnicornMoon 08:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I am the only one approved to delete comments Sexy Farmer 09:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Lanterna and Glacio I could be wrong, but I have a suspicion that these two breeds are seasonal and can only be obtained by changing the time and date on your iPod. Lanterns possibly Halloween and Glacio Christmas? On the Touch Arcade thread one of the developers did mention that there would be some surprises to open up during the holidays, If this is the case perhaps these two breeds should be deleted from the wiki for now, as it ties in with the Circumvention issue you brought up before. If you would like to remove this message also after reading it please do. -- UnicornMoon 09:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is okay to say these breeds are only available during seasonal periods if that is the case. The tribus was only available during the first week of Pocket Frogs release as a mailbox delivery from Nimblebit over the net and not available by timeshifting. Maybe these other breeds can only be activated at specific times over the internet by the devs and not by timeshifting? In that case it would be okay to keep them listed. An explanation about them like this would be good rather than having unknown breeds listed with no reference. Sexy Farmer 10:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :That makes sense. If it was available just through time shifting I suppose people would have it by now. -- UnicornMoon 11:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I hadn't thought about this but it seems like a strong possibility. I don't think they should be deleted though, perhaps a comment on both their pages that says they are 'Currently unavailable'?